Blood Is Thicker Than Water
by somerandomtagfan15243
Summary: Gordon loves to have fun with his brothers, but has his new habit put one of his brothers in a critical condition? Will we say goodbye to another Tracy right before Christmas? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

I watch the horror staged in front of me...I never knew it would be like this...especially not to him...it was joke...right?...did I kill him?...i thought it would be fun to muck around...what have I done?

Gordon's POV

Everyone develops a habit; either stress,work or general related, but mine involves by brothers. Growing up on a remote island in the middle of the South Pacific Ocean; surrounded by rugged mountains, beautiful oceans and the best jungle you could have as a backyard, that's my life in a nutshell. I'm only 20 and I act like a 16 year old. Supringisngly, my youngest brother is 16 and he's more mature than me. Let me tell you a summary of my life. There are 5 of us, we live with our Grandma and a couple family friends; one an engineer and the other our housekeepers daughter. My father is Jeff Tracy, ex-astronaut and billionaire, but you won't see much of him around. He died when I was 18; plane crash. He bought the island and founded an organisation which helps people globally with issues in a matter of minutes; International Rescue. 5 amazing veichles; a space station operated by my brother John (geek), a mini submarine controlled by yours truly, a space rocket driven by my youngest brother, Alan (pest), a heavy lifting and demolition veichle, controlled by my brother Virgil (idiot) and a fast, supersonic jet, flown by the Mother Hen of my brothers; Scott.

Even though we have the organisation and act super serious, we still know how to have fun. John comes down from time to time, but he's usually up in space manning the station. It's summer, so Christmas time is near! John comes down for 1 month and spends 4 months in space, but for Christmas he spends 2 months with us. As I grow older, as well as my brothers, I've grown a passion for the sea. Anything water related, I'm fascinated. Im like my brother John except he has a fascination for SPACE! Although we get into fights, we are the closest to each other (sorry Alan!). I'm going off topic; on Tracy Island (our home) it's summer and Christmas is 2 days away and summer time = water; water fights, pool parties and beach days! I've doing this thing lately where I grab or push my brothers in the pool, everyone is getting sick of it, yet I never did it to Johnnie. I'll surprise him, when he comes down. I can't wait, it'll be awesome to have everyone here for Christmas, especially Lady Penelope, -sighs with happiness- oh and...uh..Parker. Everyone says I have a crush on her, which I don't, because, well...pfft...she's a friend of mine, even though I feel a different way with her. I don't know, it's just something about her...she's perfect. Did I just say that out loud? Don't tell my brothers, please!

I see Alan in the distance, right next to the pool. I always did this to him, I don't know why, maybe because he's not Scott or Virg? I don't know. I sneak up behind him, his hair creamy yellow, whistling in the evening breeze, he stares towards the ocean and watches the sunset. I run up behind him and push him forcefully into the 2 metre deep pool. His body falls forward, his arms flailing everywhere, he looked exactly like a hummingbird and created an eruption of water to shoot out.

"GORDON!" Before he could give me eye contact, I bolted off into the jungle, only to see my other 2 brothers come out as they heard the cry for help. Mother Hen Scott knelt by the pool, followed by Virgil and tried to lift Alan out of the pool, but I couldn't resist the opportunity. I ran up behind the lot of the them and pushed all of them into the pool, but I was dragged down too, apparently someone grabbed my arm. Virgil had landed to top of me, the guys heavy, trust me, therefore I had to kick him. I resurface to find 3 of my brothers, treading water, looking at me with deadly looks. I look at them with innocence and a pleading look of forgiveness.

"Very funny, Gordon" I look to my 'leader' who had his serious face on and giving me a lecture of water safety, but, hello, I'm an aquanaut of one of the biggest rescue organisations. If I can save people from drowning in an underwater lab, I think I can save people from a slip on the pool slide. "But you'll have to stop one day, it may seem funny at first, but one of us could get hurt, badly and you'd be the one in trouble."

"Come on, Scott, I just push people in the pool, besides we have a medic on standby..." Virgil looks at me with his 'are you kidding me?' face "...mostly and a trained aquanaut. What could go wrong?"

"Let's get out of here, I'm starting to freeze" I see Alan start to shiver and realise it's night, and so push him out of the pool. We walk back in to find Grandma standing there, very unhappy. We looked at each other and realised...we forgot to dry off...

"How many times do I have to tell you boys, don't walk right into the house without drying off, I just cleaned the place" No one wanted to see the wrath of Grandma, especially not Scott. Even though she's the head of the household and our Grandma, she can get really attached to us. Even when we were really sick, we love her but, she can be annoying.

"It's Gordon's fault!" I turn to see my brothers point their fingers at me and place me in the spotlight.

"Go have a shower and go to bed, its late" she points upstairs and we look at the clock and it's only 7:35pm. But never argue with Grandma, otherwise you'll have to do manual labour otherwise clean up the entire house and do everyone's requests. We just walk upstairs and go to our individual rooms before Alan screams out;

"2 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!"

We all love Christmas, especially Alan. Just don't mess with him on the day, and it's perfect, meaning no jokes or pranks on him. We just went in our rooms, and we all went in the shower. Scott usually takes the longest, but today I just have a weird feeling, as if something bad's gonna happen, is it what Scott said earlier? Could I hurt someone? If I could, then who? The water from the shower head hits my head, as I look down and think for a bit. I do most of my thinking in water, it's what I do best. I changed into my shorts, jumped into bed and I stared into the ceiling. I was just about to go to sleep, when I heard the familiar sounds of a space elevator landing; John's home. I run out my room to see, well the rest of brothers outside in the hall. I ran down the stairs but my brothers, didn't do the same?


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil's POV

"Scott, should we tell John about Gordon's new habit?" Alan spoke up, concerned for John. Scott and I stared at Alan with question. I didn't want to warn him, because (1) I wanted to surprise him and (2) he never had it happened to him and I'm guessing Scott had the same reasons as well.

"I know how much you care about John, but, come on, it'll be a joke" Scott exclaimed. I also had concern for John. I was starting to agree with Scott, but like Gordon said, what's the worst that could happen?

"Whatever you say." Alan followed Gordon down the stairs to welcome Johnnie boy. I decided to drag Mother Hen by the arm to greet my older brother, the geek of the family. I envied his intelligence but never his body; I mean it's skinny, even though he's got abs, where are the muscles? He's got some, but they're...small. Off topic; I welcome my brother with open arms, his orange hair flailing all over. He talked about some science discovery thingy, and like in all my science subjects...I had no idea what...the...heck he was talking about, all I understood was; Isn't that amazing? Anyway, he walked up the stairs, only to fall over. Typical John: come down for 2 months after 4 months in space and he's a dead man walking, literally. After 10 mins of unpacking and falling over, John joined us in the kitchen, before Grandma chased us out of it with a wooden spoon. We had to retreat to the guest bedroom; the only place we could be together as brothers.

"It's good to have you back, Johnnie" I saw my youngest sibling cuddling up to him, eventually digging his head into his shoulder. John and Alan were best friends, but then again Gordon and John are closer to each other than any of us. John always loved playing with Alan's hair , I think we all did. The astronaut laced his fingers and weaved it in the soft creamy yellow material. Scott started to play with mine, and when I mean play, I mean mess it up, literally, he'll rub it, poof it up, all that stuff. I don't like people playing with my hair, not only is it annoying but because I spend hours on my hair to get it perfect and some idiot walks in and messes it. Sometimes they won't stop, like Gordon. He went to far one time and I eventually threw him off a cliff into the come on, he didn't die, he survived, because it was about a 10 foot drop, and there was ocean beneath. The only thing broken was my nose, because he punched it after he came back to the villa, because I was 'overreacting' to the situation.

"You excited for Christmas?" Alan spoke up, John still playing with his hair. John smiled at our brother, then turned to us.

"Why wouldn't I be?" John also loved Christmas, he got to spend it with us as well as getting 'human interaction' and also, being able to survive a day without Gordon's pranks? Yeah, he loved it. A small yawn from our youngest brother, sent us all sleeping in a matter of minutes. We always used to bunk on one big bed, basically in a pile. One time, our dad took a photo of us sleeping and we looked like...idiots. Alan was in the middle, surrounded by John and Scott, both on a diagonal, Gordon was laid across their legs and I was lying across the top. We called it the Tracy Trapezoid and trust me, we make the weirdest faces when we we're asleep. But another day dawned on our little island and like always on Christmas Eve, the little astronaut would run around the house and annoy us, but all he had to do was wake up Gordon and chaos begins. He woke up, trying to get out of the trap, he pushed Scott and John off the bed and Gordon had literally got his head in the clouds...how is it possible that a 20 year old ends up on top of a bookcase, asleep? I woke up moments later and felt that heavy feeling on my chest, something bad was gonna happen. I found myself beneath John and Scott, like I said something bad was gonna happen.

"What the...OW!" I hear Scott wince, and no I didn't throw him of a cliff, and certainly did not throw him onto the bedroom floor, well actually I did the last one. This was gonna result in fighting.

John's POV:

I heard a familiar sound of fighting between a medic and a leader. I also found myself lying on the floor wearing nothing but shorts and a scar across my stomach. (A/N: JOHN'S SCAR CAME FROM BOOK "BY MY SIDE" READ THAT FIRST!) I always end up on the floor whenever we bunk together. I look around and see 3 of my brothers gone and one on top of a...how the hell did Gordon get up there? I pull him down, using his long arm, followed by a crash and a moan.

"I did nothing! I didn't do it! I never touched it!" Gordon always says that when he's woken up suddenly; sleep talking. He stared up at me and then looked at my scar, then got up. We both walked into the lounge; Alan falling asleep again watching Scott and Virgil bicker. Was it me or have all us Tracy brothers gone from cars, paint, star, fish and plane pjamas to nothing but shorts? Grandma soon entered wearing what appeared to be a...what the heck is that? A reindeer onesie?! My childhood was now ruined and I think the others childhood's are done for too. We suddenly run up the stairs and back into our little rooms. We come out wearing our summer clothes; basically board shorts and a shirt, with nothing much to do. Grandma walks in front of us and I think she's gonna tell us to clean our rooms, but she said it's not pleasent.

"Boys, unfortunatley..." She started, I look over to Gordon, his eyes widened and a begging face with his fingers crossed, I think his 'dream relationship' with Lady Peneolpe is more than just friends.

"Is Penny coming? Is she? Isn't she? Say something? Why isn't she coming? What did I do?!" Gordon blurted out, fast...really fast. We as brothers shared a look of complete scare and humour, we started to crack up laughing.

"No Gordon, Lady Peneolpe is comi-"

"YESSSSSSSSSS!" Gordon stared at us with awkwardness and put on a normal grin. "Yeah, that's cool, it's good"

"Gordon, we all know, we were in your position, except Alan" Scott noted out, just to break the awkwardness, although that's Virgil's job, he was...freaked out.

"As I was saying, unfortunately boys, I won't be able to stay for Christmas, because my only sister is ill and I need to look after her, I won't be back until 5th of next year. Im leaving in 5 mins, I'm already packed. I'm sorry boys, I knew how much you were looking forward to eating my apple pie and dinner"

We all looked at each other, with upset faces but in the inside we all were filled with glee. She hugged us and said farewells before reaching the plane and taking off. We saw the metal bird soar through the sky, I turned to Alan, who was...dancing?

"Guys, you know what this means?" Virgil stood in front of everyone now, eager to share his brilliance and happiness.

"We get to go crazy?!" Alan and Gordon shouted in unison, smiles and mouths wide.

"That and..." Virgil started, he knew we were all going to state the same thing, so that's why he paused, but it didn't go well.

"No more annoying comments?" Alan asked

"No more horrible onesies?" Gordon begged

"No more hoarding of the showers?" Scott wished

As well as Scott, Grandma spent most of her time in the bathroom and showers, but Scott gets angry because she uses all the hot water. And you don't want to be around Scott when he has a cold shower...he turns into a murderer. Luckily I don't have to put up with it, but I do tend to get distress calls from Alan or Gordon wanting to be saved.

"No more coffee disappearing?" I stated

They all looked at me, hey I like my coffee. She basically switched all coffee and tea to decaf. I didn't come down for a year until she changed it back.

"Are you kidding me? No more HORRIBLE COOKING!" Virgil yelled, scaring the heck out of me, making me fall over. All of us basically realised the awesomeness of not having disintegrated apple pie or torched Christmas roast, but then we realised, none of us can cook.

"I call Penny, hopefully she ca-"

"I'LL DO IT!" Gordon said before snatching Scott's phone, and finding her number. Okay Gordon, we all know you like Lady Peneolpe, just stop . But then Scott looked at him and so surrendered the phone and ran outside taking of his shirt and diving into the pool. Scott and Virgil decided to do something with their 'birds, Alan decided to join them, he had nothing better to do, besides Gordon wanted to talk to me.

Gordon's POV:

I told John I wanted to talk to him, I don't think he realises he's about to get wet. He stood by the pool, looking around...what is he wearing? Is that...AHHHHH! He's wearing the shirt I gave him! He never wears my t-shirts! It's a shame it's gonna be wet. I hid behind the bush, waiting for the best opportunity. Johnnie boy was just about to walk away after looking at his watch. Now was the time. I ran out and pushed him in, his slender body falling in, I ran back into the house and hid behind the couch. I waited, but never saw him. I slowly walk out, he's probably hiding.

Oh my god...I watch the horror staged in front of me...I never knew it would be like this...especially not to him...it was joke...right?...did I kill him?...i thought it would be fun to muck around...what have I done? I see splashes of red on the side of the pool and in the pool was red with...no...it can't...be...blood. I see it, but where's John? I see a figuire on the bottom of the pool. My instincts kick in and I dive into the pool, anxiety and nerves kick in, did I just kill my brother? I pick him up and see a big cut on his back of his head, blood dampening the orange hair. I resurface holding my brother, he's cold, I look around and I can see what just happened. When I pushed John, he slipped on some stray water outside the pool and turned around, only to crack his head and filled the place with blood. I scream for my brothers, no one comes. I pull him out of the pool, his lifeless body wet and damp with blood and chlorinated water. I start to cry, I yell for my brothers again, John's head was surrounded with blood. I hear footsteps, I hear commands, I hear anger. I see my two older brothers standing there in shock, Alan walking up behind them. He stares at John wide eyed and about to cry, but turns to me and starts to hit and yell at me.


	3. Chapter 3

"What did you do?!" Alans voice starting to crack up, I know he's about to cry.

Scott walks over and pulls him into a hug, but Alan refuses and now is kicking at him. He eventually walks inside and to his room. Scott stares at me, Virgil checks up on John. Before any fighting could begin, he told Scott to help him and so moments later, I found myself alone, filled with regret, anger and stupidity. I killed my brother, he's going to die, I went too far.

Scott's POV:

My heart is racing and my mind is blank, all I can think about is saving my brother from dying. I told Gordon, but he never listens, I hope he learns his lesson once we save John, I just hope we are not to late. Blood fills the bed and Virgil starts right away. He told me to get stuff, I forgot what, but, I was just determined to save my brother. I'm just happy, that we were the only ones on the island. After gathering a whole lot of stuff, Virgil tells me to go comfort Alan and Gordon, while he performs surgery. I can definitely go comfort Alan, but I'm not in the mood to see the aquanaut who put my 2nd brother in a hospital bed. I walk out and see Gordon, next to the pool, sitting down, he's upset. I walk out to him, but hears me and walks away, I'm not going through this now .

"Gordon!"

"Leave me alone, Scott."

"What were you thinking? You think throwing people in the pool and killing them is a game? Do yo-"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, OKAY?"

"You done some stupid things in the past, but this, this is the most idiotic, stupidest and life threatening thing you've done!"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

Gordon starts to cry, I don't care, I just hope he understands the seriousness of the situation and how it's not a game. I walk back in, he walks in the opposite direction. Out of sight, out of mind. I run upstairs and find Alan in his room, only for him to slam the door in my face.

"Alan, I know this is hard on you bu-"

"Scott, go and talk to Gordon, release your 'words of wisdom' if you have to. I'm not coming out until John's better"

"What if he doesn't get better? Are you going isolate yourself?"

"You should have told John about Gordon!"

"I didn't know that idiot was going to kill him!"

I know I'm never going to win an argument with my petulant little bro...wait...is...he opening the door? I WON THE ARGUMENT! I see tear tracks, obviously he's been crying, he runs and pushes me over, before running back and giving me a hug. I just hope Gordon doesn't do anything stupid, because of this. I see my medic of a brother walking down the hall as he finds his youngest and oldest brother on the floor. He had blood on his shirt, but relief on his face.

"Toughest thing I ever did. He's okay, just asleep. The cut was really deep and bits of bone everywhere, if we arrived 5 mins later, he wouldn't have made it. He suffered lot of blood loss, but I was able to get some in him" He looks around, but doesn't find his partner in rescue, he thought I would go comfort him, but I didn't. "Where's Gordon?"

"Probably swimming" I didn't give a damn, but deep down, I worried about him.

"He's not in the pool or the ocean and he's not answering his phone. I thought you talked to him" Virgil looked at me with question and a slight bit of anger.

"I did, I stated to him the seriousness of the situation." I just hope Virgil would shut up.

"That's not comforting! Are you playing favourites or something? Alan seems fine!But what about Gordon?"

"Well Alan wasn't the one who put your older brother in a hospital bed!" Why is he here bickering with me? If he's so worried about him, why doesn't Virg go and find him?

"Just because Gordon was having fun, doesn't me-"

"Having fun? You call putting John, in hospital bed, with a cracked skull, fun?"

"Scott, this is inconvenient! I have to talk to Gordon, about John, please."

I decide to help Virgil with his situation and saw a call from Gordon, as soon as we saw it, Virg answered it, but it was just a recorded message.

Hey Guys,

Don't expect me to come home for a bit

When John gets better I'll come home

See ya

Gordon's POV:

I just want to be alone, I don't want to be around anyone, I'll probably hurt them. Staying away from my brothers when one of them is hurt because of me, makes me think about my mistakes. I look up to the sky and see the multiple stars John would know of by heart, John. I feel the ocean breeze brush my hair and the sea spray kiss my skin, but neither of them makes me feel better. I hear a twig snap, and so does my head, maybe staying for the night in my backyard wasn't the greatest idea I had. I just hope of all people, John would be okay and he'd walked down and give me hug. I see a figuire emerge, I know it's one of my brothers, too tall for Alan, too scrawny for Virgil, less awkward for John. Great, the last person I want here; Scott. I hear the sand shift as he comes closer, until he sits right next to me and breaks the silence. But before he can talk, I walk off, only 3 metres down and sit there. Not am I still wanting to be alone and they can't acknowledge that, but I'm still angry at him for being such an stuck up son of a-

"Can we talk?" Scott leans over me, wanting an answer, I know he won't leave me alone.

"What do you want?" I say this cold and heartless, but deep down, I want to cry. He's probably going to yell at me and become my leader, not one time has he been my older brother, in a seriosness situation, just a guy who yells a lot.

"Earlier I was suppose t-"

"What? Teach me a lesson and throw me in the deep end of the pool? Yeah that happened"

"No, I was suppose to comfort you, I just wasn't in the mood. John wa-"

"Yeah, have fun playing favourites for the rest of your life, until John gets better, I'm not coming back" I storm of and back towards the house, I just hope he'll leave me alo-

"What if John died?"

I stop in mid-step, my back straightning, my skins turns cold, I start to cry. I walk up to him and push him, eventually falling over, but of course, he has to get back up. "If you ever mention those words again, I will consider either drowning you in the pool or have Thunderbird 2 land on you" I start to walk off before Scott pulls me into a hug, damnit, ah, what the hell? I hug him, my emotions starting to fire up, I eventually start to cry. He pulls me towards the house, I am being dragged by my arm. I walk past the pool, trying not to notice the blood. I see Virgil standing there, blood on his shirt.

Virgil's POV:

I see my partner in rescue, he's obviously been crying and I know he's scared. I hug him, no hesitation, okay, getting better.

"He's...is...he...okay?" My little brother Gordon stutters. I know he's worried about him, Alan joins us soon after he exclaims those words.

"He's okay, just resting, he'll be out by tomorrow, but won't be able to do much" I say holding the terrible twins as close as I could. "I've told Penny, she said she can't come, because of what happened and besides she has to go to an event . I know Gordo, you wanted to see her, but maybe this year, it can be just us?"

"I don't mind, I mean it's not like I...like...her...or...anything...pfft." Gordon startled. "Can we see him?" He looked at me with pleading eyes, he could.

"Yes you may, that's $23 dollars, Gordo" I had to mess with him, just a bit!

"Seriously, I could but, I don't want too, Virg" he challenged me, it was like that hydro-methane extractor all over again. "Allie, you coming in?"

Our youngest pilot, shook his head in response, he must have known that Gordon wanted to be alone with John, I don't blame him. We saw the aquanaut walk into the infirmary, shaking, we knew he was scared, I don't blame him. I just hope John won't freak out and go off at all of us.

John's POV:

What the heck happened? I was by the pool, next thing you know I was pushed and I'm here. Why am I in th- OW! my head, what did I do? I touched it and feel...stitches? I feel something wet and when I retract my hand I see it's covered in just a bit of blood. That would explain why I'm in the infirmary. My body is aching, the only things I can feel is my head and my hand laced with someone elses. I turn to see...Gordon? Or was that Alan? It's hard to determine who's who when their hair colour is roughly the same and your half blind.

"Hey Johnnie, you look like you got bashed by sea turtle!"

Yep, it's definitely Gordon. No one compares the state of something with a sea creature, unless you're Gordon. I look around and no one else is there, just medical stuff and...oh come on! Of course, every time we get hurt, Virgil thinks it's 'necessary' to get a frickin needle in your arm. In my opinion, he's secretly torturing us. "What the hell happened? Did I get into a fight? And can you tell Virg to stop putting frickin NEEDLES in my arms!"

Gordon stares at me as if I had gone, wait for it...space bonkers. It's the term my brothers used to describe if I have done something insane, scary or simply Tracy like. "First of all; Hi welcome back!, secondly; you didn't get into fight, thirdly; you know the rules when it comes to Virg, its "necessary" and lastly; I put you in this mess" he stares to the ground, not wanting to say anything else, but I want to know, because then I would have a good reason to kill Gordon instead of Virg.

"-sighs- I've been doing this thing lately where I either grab or push the others into the pool. Recently I pushed all three of them in and Scott warned me about it. Couple of days go pass and I decide to do it to you. I thought Scotty would at least tell you, but he didn't. That's why I told you to come outside, to have a little fun. But it didn't go to plan. When I pushed you, you slipped on some stray water, falling to the other side with your back and I...I...cracked.."

I ran my hand over the scar. Gordon was about to cry, I know it must be hard on him, I kinda figured out the ending, so I gave him a hug to show all is well. When he stood up straight, I used my good arm, the one that didn't have a needle in it and punched Gordon, quite hard actually, in the stomach. He curled up and fell to the ground, his stomach was hard, I think I broke my hand, Virg is not going to be happy. Gordon used the railing to get back up, sorry mate. "That's for frickin cracking my head, you idiot! Sorry, I had to get you back!"

"I understand..."

He sounded as if he was loosing air or something and about to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

The Mother Hen and Medic arrived with questioning looks on their faces, they looked at the squid, then looked at the guy who just punched his own brother. "Scott, Virgil" I greeted them before signalling them to come one at a time, first up; Scott. "Scott, may I give you something?"

"Uh, sure? What do you want to gi-OW"

I slapped my older brother, so what? He punched ALAN once! ALAN! The baby of the family! It was quite hard, my hand is shaking and red and Scott...where's Scott? Oh, he's on the floor, sorry!? "That's for not telling me about Gordon's new habit, okay!"

"Sure, okay, just leave one Christmas cookie"

He got up and fell back down and that's all he had to say? Save the last Christams cookie for him? We are weird. I signal Virgil to come close, I think he's scared. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hit you, I'm going strangle you"

"Oh, thank god because, you wouldn't want to mess up this fa...wait WHA-"

I grab his muscular neck...oh my god, what the hell? It's biology all over again! Its like touching a lambs heart with skin of chicken and...going off topic. I strangle him and I eventually fall out of the bed and on top of Virgil, my arm somewhat free of the needle (YESSSSSS!).

"Stwap! WHWY AAK UL LANGLING MUY?!"

"Why am I lagging juice?! What are you saying?!" I let go of the guy, bloody strong, I'll tell ya that, he gasped for air and turned to me.

"WHY WERE YOU STANGLING ME!?"

"Oh, is that what you were saying? Stop putting frickin needles in my arms!" I got up and rubbed my head, I look outside...it's night? I helped him up and sat back. I was getting comfortable when he put another frickin needle in. Alan walked in when he saw the needle going in...he fainted? He's not the one getting it in him! I turn to a familiar face which walked in...what...Lady Penelope?What was she doing here?

"I'm sorry I didn't call first boys, but I heard about John's misfortune and I had to see him, how did this happen? All Virgil told me was that John slipped and cracked his head and something about Gordon. What actually happened?"

Gordon's POV:

This is the one time when I didn't want Lady Penelope around. My brothers will put me in the spotlight and I'll look like a complete idiot and monster, who would want date someone who nearly killed their own brother? But if it means telling the truth, I guess I got to own up.

"You see Lady Penelope, what happened was..."

"Gordon saved me!" I turn to John who just blurted it out. I looked at him and he looked at me, taking the blame for me. Thanks buddy. I think he's doing so that I won't have bug him about the punching me in the stomach thing later.

"I was standing by the pool, Gordo saying that he wanted to talk to me. As I waited, a couple of bees started to annoy me, you obviously know I have an allergy towards bees. I eventually slipped on some stray water outside the pool and hit my head on the side of the marble perimeter. Luckily Gordon was nearby and when he heard the splash, he ran out to the pool, saw blood and jumped in to get me, he then called for the guys. I was knocked out for quite some time, but if it wasn't for Gordon, I would have drowned or suffered a lot a blood loss. Gordon saved me"

John's POV:

I know what you're thinking, you're brothers, let the idiot get punished, but I felt sorry for the guy. I know exactly what he's thinking, that's why I did that, I just hope my brothers will tag along with the idea.

"Yeah, if Gordon wasn't around, I would loose a brother, a carer, a friend" Alan spoke up after hitting his head and in the meantime being checked up on by Virg.

"I'm glad he was there, I lost mum and dad, I didn't want the weight of loosing a brother on my shoulders as well." Scott exclaimed as he ruffled my hair, careful not to touch my 2nd scar.

"I'm just glad he didn't die" Virgil said as he cleaned up Alan "Cause if I did, who would I annoy with needles"

We all laughed, the lady herself coming and giving us a hug each, but left Gordon for last. (?Love is in the air, everywhere I look around?) My older and younger brother after me stood by the bed and shared a look. As Alan walked over, I whispered to him to get a special something, it is Christmas after all...

Gordon's POV:

The lady herself was walking in my direction, I felt nervous, what was she going to do? My youngest brother was standing behind us holding up above me and Penny...are you kidding me? MISTLETOE?! I pretend I didn't notice and come as a shock when they tell me, or not! She stood in front of me, my brothers snickering and trying to keep their phones still, trying to take a photo. Alan, trying to hold it just above our heads, just couldn't contain his laughter. I looked at him and eventually showed him the finger just under my jacket, so the lovely angel didn't notice.

"Mi'Lady? Would you like to look up for about 5 seconds?" Asked the ever eager astronaut above us. Penny looked up and stared him with smile, open and wide then looked back at me. Was she gonna slap me or kiss me? Please be the last one!

"Gordon close your eyes, you recording, John?" A thumbs up from John and a bit of laughter from all of them. Is the moment? Is this when my dream comes true? Is this when I finally get a chance with Lady Pene- WHAT THE?!

Alan's POV:

OH MY GOD! I can't believe she just did that! She slapped Gordon!? The room was filled with laughter, poor Gordon, I know how much he wanted to kiss her. Looks like he'll never get the chance with her, no matter how many showers or clean uniforms he has to have or how cool his charm is. Sorry Gordon, I guess she's not the o...WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?! That was unexpected. She just slapped my brother and now she's kissing him on the lips?! WHO DOES THAT?! That's really cute, ok, now it's gross! Yuck! BLERUGH! Im gonna hurl! Hey I'm 16! After about 10 seconds they parted before Lady Penelope left the room and into FAB1. I turned to Gordon to congratulate him and say that his wish finally came tru- where is he? Gordon had to be somewhere! He can't have just...OW! Of course, he's on my foot. I kicked him and he's awake. He smiled at us, asking John for his phone. He watched the recording and it was not was he was planning. He pushed it back to John forcefully, leaving the rest of us to watch it over and over and over again. It was so funny, he only recorded the part where Gordon was about to kiss Penny but got slapped and fell to the ground.

We checked the clock...my brothers looked at me, knowing what I was about to do. It read 12:01:45 and counting, Gordon walked back in and stared at me, excitement visible in both our faces.

"ITS CHRISTMAS! EVERYONE TO THE LOUNGE!" We both yelled out in unison.

Third Person's POV:

Today's just another christmas on Tracy Island, the boys received their Christmas wishes. Scott could hog all the hot water, John was around his family, Virgil finally could eat proper food, Alan had his video, ready to show everyone and make fun of his brother. Gordon, well he had the best Christmas ever, he finally got to kiss the girl of his dreams.

Merry Christmas + A Happy New Year!

From

Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon + Alan Tracy


End file.
